


Language Barrier.

by sempiternoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Kink, implied mutual pining, small blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: Shiro's curiosity has always taken him places, just the way his curiosity for space dragged him to The Garrison eventually getting him to being abducted by aliens, just like when said aliens gave him an easy out he decided to stay because he was curious about a lot of things and just the way his curiosity dragged him to this very exact moment too.OrThe one where Shiro is a nosy litle shit that needs to work on his galra language reading before he embarrasses himself more even if Sendak is glad to teach him new stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vauvenalscave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vauvenalscave).



> This work is for vauvenalscave from tumblr as their shendak secret santa gift, I hope it's good enough *nervous laughing* also thank you for being so patient with me I'm sorry for taking so long to post it.
> 
> This is supposed to happen in the time Shiro was a ‘prisoner’ of the Galra, except that he wasn't (not for long), he willingly decides to stay and starts to become closer with the commander. Also, Shiro doesn't have galra tech arm! Everything else is the same... except in the part where none of this is really connected to canon at all.

It started with Sendak making their training sessions shorter.

 

“You said you wanted to learn more about our culture and also, it's not like you need this kind of training anymore, Champion.” It had been the commander's excuse, even if he was right somehow, but Shiro’s schedule was already fitted for their sparring time, he was curious and observant two things that never meant any good.

 

He noticed Sendak will hold back a lot, more than he did even when they first started training together, whenever he pinned Shiro the galra will back off almost immediately, attacks directed to each other's neck was a common thing a killer move, but he noticed whenever he stretched or moved his head to the side to dodge a hit the commander will flatter a little on his step if only for a few seconds it was uncommon of him considering how their practice always looked like a dance, a constant sequence of steps. The most notorious thing was how his stamina seemed to have reduced as much as his focus, ending on the floor with the human on top of him, winning was nice but not when Sendak could barely put up for five minutes each round shoving him off roughly.

 

He had missed two of their training sessions, it had been good for once to have a change, but it lasted only so long, if Sendak held back a little sometimes the other soldiers seemed almost scared to even brush him as if someone told them humans were made of glass.

 

“I am sorry Champion, but we lot fear that commander Sendak won't be forgiving with us if we cause you harm sir, but we can't ignore the orders we're given either.” One of the soldiers told him, probably the first time someone spoke to him outside of the arena without it being an order or a salute, he almost wanted to throw a tantrum, see if anyone would dare to even call him out, sometimes he hated being favored but he knew not a lot of other beings here were as lucky as him.

 

“Is there anyone you know who doesn't fears of Sen- the Commander Sendak?” He saw the soldier laugh, a sound that lasted too short.

  
“Might you be speaking of Lord Zarkon, Champion.” And this time Shiro had to laugh too, of course that would be the only one, he had wanted to ask the soldier's name but by the way things seemed so far, that wasn't a good idea.

 

 

 

“Do you know what could make the commander act so weird lately?” He asked Vh’al, the older Galra woman who was basically his teacher, they had been talking about the way politics were handled in the past, not so differently from earth to how they did.

 

“Weird?” She asked back, her pointy ears perking up as she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I think he might be sick, he gets tired more easy, can't focus… that could affect him on battle.” Vh’al smiled, it never stopped to amuse her how the earthling was so interested in the commander and yet he won't notice, it was obvious Sendak was interested in him as well or he wouldn't be here, yet none of them ever noticed or maybe they just pretended not to do it.

 

“Who knows my child, he might, have you seen if he takes any medicine? You two spend all your time together except when you're with me.” Shiro blushed all the way to his ears. She didn't even meant it like that but it was not unheard of, people saying the earthling was Sendak’s mate for what he even slept on his room, it was stupid though, Sendak was _never_ there on the night anymore, which meant the commander gave up his room to him, even if the bed was big enough for the two of them or the fact that Shiro could take the couch any day since it was just as good as the bed, they used eat together there sometimes, or just spend time in each other's company, Sendak working on his weird holo-computer as he read, usually practicing the mother language of the galra even if he had been given a translator on the beginning of his stay here, Shiro will delight in the way the galra’s ear twitched sometimes, he wanted that again, he missed it, needed it if he was honest.

  
But the topic was pushed aside soon after, worrying himself learning about some of the galaxies known by the Galra Empire along with their planetary system, it always left him in awe, to see how vast and big - _bigger than humans ever imagined-_  the universe was. It was helpful, to have stuff like this reminding the human the _real_  reason why he chose to stay, because in the end, for Sendak was the same… just an inferior species trying to come out from their ignorance.

 

 

 

The fourth time Sendak skipped training and Shiro had to face once again some reluctant soldiers that won't dare to train with him, he decided to just call it off and go to his room? their room? Sendak’s room, he left his staff next to the couch then threw himself in the bed letting out a long sigh, there wasn't much at all he could do. Even if he had free will inside, going anywhere near other galra meant they would act like he was Sendak himself, except they would lower their voices saying things of him that he won't be able to hear; an idea came to his mind unnecessarily sprinting to the bathroom.

 

Shiro’s curiosity has always taken him places, just the way his curiosity for space dragged him to The Garrison because he wanted to know what was out there, which eventually led him to being abducted by aliens - _he was right though, they had been out there for a long long time_ -, even when said aliens gave him an easy out and he decided to stay because he was curious about a lot of things and just the way his curiosity dragged him to this very exact moment too.

 

“Suppressor of… warmth?” He read out loud, those were the only words on the black bottle, he popped the cap open and found green pills inside, a slightly bigger version of the ones he would have on earth, they didn't have any smell at all and felt like a dry bar of soap, he sighed inspecting the bottle again without finding anything new, maybe it was for high temperature? Sendak was sick then, but obviously it wasn't working being almost two weeks since it started, what if he was making the commander sick, he swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry, that wasn't possible right? The door opened and there he was, Sendak seemed to struggle to catch his breath startled for once, eyes finally fixing on each other and then into a frown as he spotted the bottle on the hands of the human.

 

“You're supposed to be training, are you okay?” Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling both defensive and weak at the same time, they have barely crossed any words in _days_ and yet he spoke to him like this… sounding truly worried but also with a hint of annoyance it was a quite unique combination.

 

“Well, since the person I'm supposed to train with wasn't going to attend I decided I could skip too. I found these on the sink.” He tried to sound firm, he knew that he didn't have any right to act like this, hell he had seen the commander punish his own soldiers for less than this but he had the right to, the commander was his only real source of social interaction in here and being deprived from that would eventually make him go crazy, this was for his mental sanity. “Are you sick? What is a suppressor of warm?”

 

Sendak made a weird noise, a mix of a growl with something that sounded almost like a whine, he wasn't afraid of him but the sound still raised goosebumps on his skin, the galra sighed and walked over the couch close to the bed, running his hand over his temple.

 

“It's not- I'm not… it's not a suppressor of _warm,_ it's a heat suppressor.” He stared at the human, waiting for a reaction, something to give away if he understood what he was talking about, not really wishing to elaborate on it, _Oh,_ Shiro blushed yeah he was familiar with the term.

 

“I thought they were only supposed to last a few days.” He murmured, aware that Sendak will hear him anyway, galras being their peculiar selves were able to _reproduce_ at any given time of their adult lives but every few months they went into heat and they only lasted three days tops unless...

 

“They are, I usually don't even need those things, but I've been struggling to control myself.” It wasn't hard to connect the dots from there, the commander looked away, ears bending slightly down. Shiro’s heart started to beat loud and fast, he opened his mouth a few times, they both knew that he was the reason why Sendak's heat was lasting so long, the reason why he would avoid being near him and yet if it wasn't for this he would have never mention it. The word mate echoed inside his head, heats are supposed to last three days tops unless you had a mate, a significant other, someone that you wished to establish with and reproduce, but he wasn't galra so his body wasn't able to tell.

 

“What were you going to do, be on suppressors until it went away? What if it didn't, would you just avoid me forever acting like we never met.” He was raising his voice a little bit too much but he didn’t care, his face was red but not because he was angry, he was still getting around the idea that the galra liked him, wanted him. “You could have told me, I can help-”

 

“No, I don't need you to pity me, that's the last thing I would want from you, Shiro.” He tries not to take offense with the words the galra uses, enjoying the sound of his name instead, something that he only ever did when they where alone as if it was something sacred between them, he leaves the bottle aside, making his way over to the couch standing only a few steps away.

 

“I think you don't get it, I've wanted this- wanted you, for a long time.” The air was heavy on the room, it shouldn't be a hard decision to make, yet here they were. Shiro stretched his hand out to him, biting down on his own lip. “Please.”

 

The commander takes his hand but doesn't pulls him closer or makes to stand from where he's sitting, so with a newfound confidence the human walks over, slowly, biting down on his lip, trying to keep his heartbeat steady, never taking their eyes off each other. He had fantasized about this but reality was more on the line of scary than sexy right now, what if he did something wrong? He pushed the thought aside, placing himself on Sendak’s lap, their faces were so close right now.

 

“Aren't you afraid of me? I could hurt you.” The galra’s voice raise goosebumps on his skin, it sounds deeper than usual, darker, dragging some syllables a little bit longer. And as if to prove his point he rests his metallic hand on the middle of Shiro's back even though it covers all of it, fitting perfectly on the curve of his spine, making him swallow down hard.

 

“But I know you won't, you will have to tell me what you like and what you don't. I'm new at this you know, never been with a galra before.” There’s a low growl coming from Sendak, his ear gives a small twitch, making the human laugh a little easing the tension between before risking a small peck on each other's lips, he gets pulled in closer, sliding his hands to the short fur on the galra’s neck, they kiss slowly, softly, hesitant, sighing their breath out. He feels the brush of sharp teeth making him whimper and then moan as his bottom lip is caught between them and pulled, he feels lightheaded and weak just from kissing, his body way too eager to be touched after being deprived for so long from it, they kissed again, taking their time to learn the feel of the skin, to memorize each other's flavor, sighing out in content. But it doesn’t last for long as the kiss becomes messy, faster, more rough, teeth against teeth before they arrange themselves again, the results of having waited for so long before being able to do this, licking inside the other's mouth; eventually they break apart if only mere inches, panting heavily, Shiro’s blown eyes making him look even more appealing, almost too beautiful to stand, the galra busies himself dropping kisses on every inch of skin he can reach, tracing the human’s jawline with his tongue then biting with blunt teeth delighted with the way he squirms above him, legs giving up a little, but that's just enough for him to feel the bulge on Sendak’s clothes, they both groan when he pushes himself forward, he doesn't needs to ask if it's okay because the hand on his back presses him down again.

 

“So good.” The human mutters rolling his hips down again, head lolling back giving into the feeling, he hears the galra make a sound close to a purr. His body jerks involuntarily and then freezes as he feels Sendak biting hard on his neck, not enough to cut through the delicate skin, but it feels _wonderful_ a loud moan rips from his mouth, he bucks down again, eyes closed, his tongue runs over the now sensitive skin, that's probably gonna leave a mark for a few days, so he does it again

 

“Your clothes are getting in the way.” Sendak growls a little annoyed using one of his claws to pull slightly on the neck of the shirt, it gives the human enough time to compose himself, smiling on a teasing way as their eyes meet again.

 

“Then, take them off.” He takes a short breath, watching as the galra’s hand slides under the hem of his shirt, the mere contact raising goosebumps on his abdomen them spreading to the rest of his body with the sound of fabric being torn. He urged the other man too, smooth fingers threading on the fur of his neck sliding under the shirt that he wore under his armor. It was too much, a hot mouth kiss him dizzy, a thumb that circled and pierced carefully at his nipples, the friction of their cocks every time he rocked back down or the big cool metallic hand that pressed now on the warm skin of his back helping him to keep the frantic rhythm of their thrusts; Shiro was starting to feel on edge, it was way too soon, he wanted more, needed more, he loved being so close, all the sounds, the taste, the feeling, the sight. He wasn't sure if he asked for it out loud or if Sendak was thinking about the same thing because minutes later he was finding himself being lifted with no effort and did the human loved that, shortly after being carefully placed on the center of the mattress with the galra man hovering above his body exchanging a few more kisses before turning to the edge of the bed removing his armor, a gasp escaped his lips.

 

“Is this okay?” There was a slightly concerned look on Sendak, his metallic arm was now resting on the floor next to the rest of his armor, shirt long discarded too, he nodded automatically blushing hardly when he thought about something.

 

“I'm gonna need lube- lubricant to prepare myself for…” He bit down on his lip, Sendak was big, all of him and the human have found no time for himself ever since he was brought to this place, he got rid of the rest of his clothes and sat on his knees waiting, this was the first time they saw each other's bodies completely naked, even if the clothes they normally used didn't leave much to imagination this was different.

 

“As much as I would really like to help you get slick I could hurt you. I have claws and patience right now is not my forte.” The human wanted to laugh but he only nodded face turning red once again, running his tongue over his lips as he grabbed the yellow tube, there wasn't time for shyness right now so he gets a generous amount of it on his fingers then placing the bottle next to him thinking they could need more of it, he looks at Sendak as he reaches behind him, spreading his own cheeks apart one single finger tracing his rim ripping a broken moan from his mouth but doesn't tears his eyes away.

 

“Who would have ever guessed that humans were so eager to fuck themselves when someone else is watching.” It's not fair that the galra seems to know just what to say to get him worked up even if it's not meant like that… which just makes it better. He feels himself starting to loosen up, eyes closing involuntarily as his index finger slides inside he screams and hopes it sounds as sexy as he makes it on his mind, torn between wanting to start pushing on his own finger or wait a little more, he's so tight, he gives an experimental pull toes curling from the sensation, can't bring to open his eyes as he does it again and again wishing it was Sendak’s fingers opening him they would probably reach deeper, wider.

 

There's shifting on the bed, mattress sinking close to him, finally opening his eyes and looking up just to find yellow eyes staring down at him, there's a small smirk on the galra's face, there's a hand around his dick now and he would thrust into it if it wouldn't mean he'll reach less inside himself. He doesn't needs to worry about that too much and short after he adds a second finger inside, a claw drags all the way from the base to the head of his cock making his hips jerk and moan into their kiss, growing more impatient with each minute that passes feeling closer to edge, he can barely keep with everything around him, over him, inside him almost crying when the galra pulls his hand away just to feel it press over the hand on his ass.

 

“What.  _OH MY- YES!”_ He chokes on a moan, starting to pant trying to catch his breath, Sendak is holding his wrist pushing his fingers and then pulling them almost all the way out, setting a fast pace to help him reach deeper leaving him to the task of curling and twirling his fingers, the human’s free hand wraps behind his neck for support, his arm is starting to hurt a little from the odd angle he has kept it in but _god_ does he loves how he feels, he's sure a sore arm is worth it, they slow down a bit as they kiss and Shiro uses that moment to slide a third finger inside desperately starting to push them deeper.

  
“I wish you could see yourself right now and I haven't put my dick inside you yet. Don't worry I will make sure to fuck you real good so you'll know what wrecked really is baby." Shiro has long lost the ability to for sentences at this point so he just moans again, whispering a small  _please_ under his breath. "Take your fingers out and lay on your back."

 

There was something about his voice that made the human want to do nothing but comply and made him feel week on the knees, letting his body sink into the mattress, he sighed out finally catching his breath resting against the cool sheets even if they were dampening with his sweat now, Sendak spread his legs, there was more shuffling around the bed and almost choked when he opened his eyes finding out that he wasn't spreading his legs to finally fuck him but to get his face between them, he whimpered weakly when Sendak’s tongue pressed flat against his rim, moving in circles teasing his entrance pressing the tip of his tongue there just to go back to toy around with him, he tried to stay still but his hips kept pushing down whenever the other pulled back hearing the low laugh of the galra man who was now prepping kisses on his thighs making him tremble as he bit softly on the skin.

 

"You taste so good." He praised before running his tongue up and down the soft ring of muscle.

 

"Please." The human begged pushing down again, so desperate for more, even if both of them were on the same page, he groaned, pulling at the sheets with his hands while his feet dug into the mattress as Sendak’s tongue slid inside him, he made a growling noise that rumbled all inside him, toes curling in pleasure, he couldn't keep his head up for too long but the view was mesmerizing, he could make the figure of the other man reaching for his own cock, he hoped Sendak would be done rimming him soon, he was getting impatient. They kept a steady pace now, but it was hard to move when he felt the galra’s tongue curling inside, he was close there was pre-cum dropping on his own abdomen didn't even need to touch himself but he reached down with one hand anyway, moaning loudly at the touch, he was so sensitive and his hand moved up and down easily he jerked his hips up, he needed to, he had been on edge for so long now or at least it felt like that, it didn't took much longer, he stroked himself hard and fast, being very vocal about it, his body tensed as he came into his hand he heard the galra making a strangled noise, he bent his neck a little to be able to see him, his big hand was covered in what he could only assume was pink glowing cum, finding himself wanting to be  _full_ of it.

 

"Look at all the mess you made, just from having my tongue inside you, I can't wait to fill you with my dick." His voice sounded hoarse on his ear they kissed again, not minding where his tongue had been just a few minutes ago.

 

"Then don't make me wait anymore." Shiro was getting hard again already and he could see that the galra was the same, he wanted to suck him so bad, wanted to know how it would feel to have that on his mouth, wanted the galra to fuck his face, but that would have to wait until the next time, they kissed and Shiro's hands were everywhere, pulling at soft fur, a thread of saliva hanged between them when they finally pulled apart. "How do you want me?"

 

"Hands and knees." Sendak reached out for the lube as he rolled over feeling some lube dripping from his ass, he wiggled his hips, presenting himself, he could hear him growling there were wet sounds as well and it wasn't hard to imagine what was happening, he felt the head pressing against his rim, rubbing up and down between his cheeks, he pushed back moved his hips in small circles, the teasing didn't last much longer, Shiro froze, arms almost giving up when he felt the tip pushing past the ring of muscle, he was bigger than anyone he had taken before or maybe he was just out of practice, the burn familiar but different in a whole new way, he moaned completely torn apart and Sendak took all his time too, groaning and whispering small praises to the human making him want to cry.

 

"You're doing so good. So tight around me, you will make me come so fast Shiro." It was the sound of his name what made him react the most, that and the feeling of the dick inside him, he wasn't all in yet, giving slow thrusts to make his body relax, he moaned and panted, finally bottoming out, it was too much, too much, letting his arms give in he rested his forehead on the mattress, Sendak’s hand rested on his back sliding to grip on the human’s waist as he rocked his hips back, finally brushing against his prostate, taking the sounds he made as encouragement, he pulled back and then trusted knowing well he would hit that sweet spot he was probably going to bruise him judging by the grip of his hand which was only tightening more and more. It made Shiro ache in all the right places, he loved feeling like a tool, the galra was grabbing his body using it the way he wanted and needed even if he was making sure to please him as well, he allowed Sendak to set the pace, fuck him as rough as he wished, making his hard dick hit against his abdomen, there was no place to think about his pleasure... his pleasure was to be used without thinking if he was enjoying it or not, feeling sweat rolling on his back, down his forehead, where he was being held.

 

"Harder, please,  _please."_ He couldn't even recognize his voice, it didn't matter anyway, Sendak didn’t need to be told twice, pounding so hard into him it made his thighs wiggle and all of his body move forward with each thrust, he could feel lube and come dripping from his hole, the sound of wet slaps and erratic breathing filled the room, not missing his prostate one single time he could feel tears pooling on his eyes, it felt so good.

 

"I want to knot you, but-" Shiro nodded frantically forgetting for a split second that maybe he couldn't see him.

 

"Yes!  _God yes,_  yes _, god, please."_ The grip on his waist loosened up a little, easing down his back making him arch into the touch, Sendak slowed his pace, just enough to adjust himself, laying down and pulling the human closer to him it wasn't as fast like this but it was more intimate than anything before, deeper, closer, made him moan and cry in a whole new way it wasn't too much, it was just perfect. Fangs nipped at the skin of his shoulders, his back, his neck, sometimes just playing with the skin and others sinking down hurting just as much as it gave him pleasure, then the galra would lick the small wounds clean and place a chaste kiss on the sore skin. Their moves meet in perfect synchronization, there's nothing but soft sighs, groans and moans around them, Shiro can feel himself slowly being stretched more and more, the base of the cock inside him makes it harder to move but he gives a few more thrusts anyway.

 

"How does it feel, being so full that now you can't even move, wearing all my marks and _my_ scent, everyone will now what we did, you'll reak of  _me,_ of _us."_ The galra dragged his tongue over his shoulder again just to make a point of it, to which Shiro replied trying to roll his hips, moaning as he barely could move anymore but he did it again.

 

"Will you smell like me too?" A part of him wished that more than anything, people thought they were doing this already, he wanted that people to know they actually did, wanted Sendak to be  _his._

 

"Yes." The human reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers as he dragged his hand over his chest, down to his abdomen.

 

"I'm so close, Sendak, please." He begged again, even if he didn't needed to, as soon as his fingers wrapped around his dick he started trying to thrust ripping small moans as his movements were almost useless right now, he was so full and probably when Sendak pulled out there would be pink come dripping between his butt cheeks, his hand felt so different from his owns, covering more than the half of his length, rough and soft at the same time.

 

"That's it baby, come on my hand, come for me." Those were the words that made his body go still for the second time in the day, he came on Sendak’s hands and over the sheets, ass clenching around the galra’s dick, exhaustion taking over him after he came back from his post-orgasm high, there was stuff they needed to talk about, but he yawned instead, would it be awkward after this was done, would it be awkward if he fell asleep with Sendak's knot still hard inside him, there was a lot of stuff to say and to ask but before he could voice any of them a big hand curled around him, pressing him closer against the other's chest.

 

"Stay?" Was the only thing that came out his mouth instead.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up, rest now Shiro." Yeah, that was a good plan, he could do that, he trusted Sendak, he felt safe with him, it didn't took longer for his eyes to close and his breath to steady, later they would talk.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case anyone is curious- where to find me: http://listography.com/snakey/links/other_sites_where_you_can_find_me


End file.
